


Maknae Lee Taemin

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: Maknae's Require Special Attention [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Body Image Issues, Multi, emotional taemin, hyungs caring for their maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Taemin needs reassurance just like anyone else.





	1. Why So Serious?

People tended to be surprised when SHINee introduced their maknae. Taemin didn’t look like he would be the youngest of the five. And out of the five, Jonghyun was the most sensitive and emotional. Not that all maknaes were emotional, but the group members tended to comfort Jonghyun more than the others because he often needed it more. In the privacy of their home though, Taemin’s maknae-ness really rose to the occasion. Taemin often struggled with his identity and how he wanted his image to be. He wanted to break away from the cute stereotype, but the dangerous, sexy image was a bit too much. It was fun at first, but he struggled with it once he was asked to show more skin. He knew his body was nice, but compared to Jonghyun-hyung or Minho-hyung, his bod paled in comparison. 

That insecurity buried itself deep into Taemin’s subconscious, and his hyungs began to notice. Taemin had always been a workaholic. He would spent late nights at the dance studio, practicing the routines until he could remember them backwards and forwards. He pushed himself to the limit. He would continue to attend classes to help his vocals so that he might have more parts in their songs, or at least mesh better with his members who all seemed to harmonize flawlessly. With his recent insecurities though, Taemin only ever saw his members when they were practicing together or broadcasting. His focus on his work though often let him be oblivious to the looks of concern and worry his members would look at him with. 

The frustrating fact was that his body was growing weary, his mind fracturing at the seams because of the stress he was imposing on himself. He was far too deep and he didn’t know how to ask for help. 

His members though could see their youngest reaching his breaking point. So Jinki demanded a day off from his manager, saying that if they continued to run ragged like this then one of them would collapse. Their manager conceded, admitting that the company had over scheduled them and he would move around their schedule to give them all a day off. Operation Taemin was a go. 

The eldest members had unsurprisingly beat Taemin home and set their plan into action. They cleaned up the house, and the rooms. They tossed the blankets into the wash and put out new ones. The dimmed the lights and turned on the strung fairy lights that Taemin loved so much. They lit Taemin’s favorite candles, and Key worked on cooking a homemade meal that would help comfort and energize his maknae. 

By the time they had finished setting up the house in a relaxing and calming energy, Taemin entered. The four were resting on the large couch, and all turned to look up at him when they heard the door open. “What’s this?” Taemin asked. Jonghyun smiled softly at the youngest, “It’s for you. To help you.” 

“What do I need help with?” A guilty expression already clouding their youngest’s features. 

Jinki smiled, gesturing for him to come over, “Come here Taeminnie, you’re not in trouble, and we’re not upset with you.” 

Taemin did as he was asked, walking toward his hyungs, unsure of what was about to happen. Jinki pulled the maknae into his lap, and pressed a kiss to his bare arm. “Just listen to your hyungs for a minute, okay?” 

Taemin nodded in agreement, and watched impatiently. 

Minho, never one to beat around the bush, started the conversation, “We’re really worried about you Taeminnie. We hardly ever see you unless we’re working, when before we would see you all of the time and hang out. We miss you, but more than that we’re concerned you’re putting too much stress on this comeback.” 

Jonghyun continued, “After your solo debut, you seemed to have started working harder, which is fine, but it’s also taking your body, and I imagine your mind as well. We just want to know if something happened to make you feel the need to work so hard?” 

“Even if that means we said something that hurt you, you can tell us,” Key reassured, “we never want our words to hurt you or make you doubt yourself, and sometimes we take our teasing too far. Even though you're our maknae, you can always stand up for yourself if we have blatantly wronged you, Taeminnie.” 

Taemin could feel his eyes water, and his shoulders droop as the weight of his problem come to the forefront of his mind. Jinki was quick to wipe away stray tears and to quiet him by drawing figure 8’s into his back. 

“Baby talk to us,” Jonghyun murmured, moving closer to take the delicate hand into his own. 

The youngest looked at his hyung’s worried eyes, and saw not an ounce of judgment hidden behind their expressions. He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. He squeezed Jonghyun’s hand before looking up and tried his best to explain. 

“When we debuted as SHINee, I was the youngest and the cutest. At the time that was fine, that was easy. When I debuted as a solo, I wanted to change up my once know image by becoming something a bit darker, more dangerous. With that came unexpected demands. Showing off more of my body, and I know I look decent, but I couldn’t help but compare myself to Minho hyung, and you,” he said, looking up at Jonghyun. He felt as though his feelings were dumb and he was blowing them way out of proportion. 

“Teaminnie, you should never compare yourself to Minho and I,” Jonghyun said gently, “you are your own beautiful person and the fans adore you for being you. Baby if you could see yourself through our eyes, and the fans eyes, you would know that you are absolutely perfect. More than that, you are healthy and happy, and you’re not right now,” he murmured gently. 

“Sweetcheeks, we’re not downplaying the severity of the situation. Obviously you’re struggling with your image, but let us help. Don’t keep it to yourself. You should never feel as though we will invalidate your feelings. We can work on your image for our group's comeback if that’ll help, just let us know what you need,” Key said softly, reassuringly. 

“Us telling you how wonderful we think you are isn’t going to help unless you start loving yourself first. Whether that’s getting help, or with us helping you, you just need to let us know,” Jinki said gently. 

“I’m sorry for making you feel as though you needed to compare yourself to me and my body, but Taeminnie, you are so strong and graceful. More than anyone of us. Muscles only mean so much unless you can use them, and you can, more than I can. Just keep that in mind,” Minho spoke carefully, but never wavered eye contact. 

Taemin blushed, looking down at his hand clutched in Joghyun hyungs. His chest felt lighter, and his mind clearer at finally being able to be honest with his eldest members. 

“Key made you some dinner if you’re hungry,” Jinki said, breaking the silence. 

Taemin’s took the opportunity to growl, and they all chuckled, breaking the tension in the air. Key stood up to dish up the ramen. He brought back a bowl and chopsticks, handing them to Taemin, “Eat well,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Taemin thanked him. They all allowed him to eat, talking amongst themselves and updating everyone on their lives. When Taemin finished, Jonghyun took the bowl into the kitchen. Jinki nudged Taemin, “We prepared a nest of sorts if you want to sleep in here with us,” he offered. Taemin nodded, “I’d like that hyung.” 

The five all laid down, Taemin in the middle, sandwiched between Jonghyun and Key. Minho curled into Key, and Jinki into Jonghyun. They draped the blankets over their bodies and settled into a night of uninterrupted rest, soft kisses being exchanged and gentle touches being shared. Taemin felt loved and comfortable in between his hyungs. He knew all would be okay. His hyungs loved him far too much for it not to be okay.


	2. I'll Never Leave You Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin struggles with some body dysphoria once more. His hyungs help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:: MENTIONS OF BODY DYSPHORIA AND ANXIETY 
> 
> please do not read this if it will trigger you!

Reading the gossip in any magazine was a bad idea, but Jonghyun had an insatiable need to know exactly what the press thought about him and his friends. A quick flick to the gossip section while he waited in line at the grocery store satiated his need most days, and most of the time the press had wonderful things to say about him and his fellow members. Recently though, Taemin’s image had been under fire as being _feminine_ and _cute_ , whatever that meant. His dongsaeng still had his boyish looks and charm, but he was still very masculine and desired to be represented as such. That’s how his maknae wanted to identify, and for the press to bring up this exhausting criticism again drove him nuts. 

He knew that when he got home, Taemin would be wallowing in self-pity and a simmering anger. Jonghyun tossed the magazine away and purchased his items with a grateful smile and a kind word of thanks to his cashier. He left the store and hurried home. They had just resolved Taemin’s body image problems through personal therapy, and he knew with this criticism, him and his members would have to nip it in the bud as soon as possible. When he got home, he texted Kibum, Minho, and Jinki a simple **SOS**. 

The three met him in the kitchen, concerned looks on their faces as he entered the space. “Is everything okay, hyung?” Minho asked, wanting to get straight to the point. 

Jonghyun tried to give them a reassuring smile, but knew he failed. “The media are calling Taemin too feminine again.” 

Kibum groaned in exasperation, and Jinki rubbed at his eyes in contained frustration. Minho crossed his arms and chewed on his lip. “What are we going to do about it?” Minho asked. 

“We need to tell him about the criticism so he’s not blind-sided by it,” Kibum said, “he has a right to know.” 

“Obviously we’re going to tell him, but how do we tell him without triggering his insecurity over his image? We just got over the last hurdle, and he’s starting to feel and look confident. This criticism is going to crush him, and that’s if he doesn’t know,” Jonghyun said, as he easily put the groceries away, side-stepping his members who were in the way. 

“We just need to be honest, and ask him how we can help. The only way we can help is if he tells us what Taemin needs, not what we need to do damage control. I think talking to him about it first is the best thing,” Jinki said, in all of his wisdom. 

“We need to not be too overbearing though. We just need to be straightforward with him, and not sugarcoat it,” Minho said, “rip the bandaid off.” 

Jonghyun sighed, unsure if this was the best way to go about telling their lovable maknae about the latest gossip, but he trusted his leader’s decision. “I’m done putting the groceries away, let’s just get this over with.” 

They all filed out of the kitchen, Minho latching onto Jonghyun’s hand in support. Jonghyun squeezed back, and gave the second youngest a gentle smile. The four walked down the hallway and stopped at Taemin’s room. Jinki knocked on the door, and they all waited for a response. 

The door opened, revealing Taemin in low-rise sweats and a loose tank-top. A beanie sat on top of his head, covering his obvious bedhead. “Hi hyungs,” he said, “is everything okay? Do we have a schedule?” 

Jinki chuckled, “No Taemin, we don’t. We just need to all talk about some stuff. We can do so in here, or we can go into the living room. It’s up to you.” 

Taemin seemed suspicious but shrugged, “You guys can come in.”

Taemin hurried back to his bed, placing a bookmark in the book he was currently reading and setting it on his desk. Jinki sat on the desk chair, while the other three piled onto Taemin’s bed beside their dongsaeng. 

“What’s up?” Taemin asked. 

Jinki smiled at their happy maknae, but his gut twisted at the thought of potentially crushing that light-heartedness with their news. “Taeminnie, you’ve been doing so well in your therapy to overcome your insecurities and to be happy and healthy, so out of respect for your health, we thought it best if we came to you about some troubling criticism in the press right now.” 

Their youngest frowned, “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, baby, no,” Jonghyun said, “it’s not you at all. It’s just...the press have brought up their criticism of you being too feminine again. We know how hurtful those criticisms were to you when they first happened, and with your insecurities, we just wanted to tell you before you found out on your own, and also offer our help in whatever way you need.” 

The youngest seemed to process what was said, and frowned, “Why do they think that?” 

Kibum made a noise, “Who knows what the press have going on in their heads, sweetcheeks, all I know and am sure of is that even if you’re considered ‘feminine,’ the only thing that matters is how you feel about yourself. As long as you’re comfortable, that’s all that matters. You’re the most popular out of the five of us and your fans adore the way you present yourself. I think that says a lot, maybe girls like boys who take care of their image and present themselves in a cleaned up fashion,” he said, a lightness to his tone. 

Minho chuckled, “Taeminnie, we obviously love the way you look and don’t want you to change for the sake of others opinions. But tell us what’s on your mind, what do you need from us?” 

Taemin looked upset, but not broken like he was only a few months ago. “I don’t want that dangerous, hyper-sexual, overtly masculine image. That’s not me. I also don’t want to be the cute boyfriend image either, I just want to be able to dabble in both if I want.” 

“That’s reasonable,” Jinki said, “you don’t need to fall into a category, Taeminnie. Just be yourself, unique and perfect no matter what decision you decide to make about how your present yourself.” 

“It’s also okay to experiment with your image, baby, Kibum and I do it all of the time. Don’t fall into the press’ idea of what’s masculine and what’s not. Androgynous fashion is very popular right now, so wear and do what makes you happy. You’ll always have us to defend you,” Jonghyun smiled, leaning over to kiss the maknae’s cheek. 

“I happen to think that pretty boys are way more attractive than overtly, hyper masculine men who refuse to sway from their fragile masculinity,” Kibum said, in an overly pretentious tone. 

Taemin and Jonghyun laughed, with Minho and Jinki chuckling in response. 

“I hope that wasn’t a dig toward me,” Minho said. 

Kibum turned to Minho, smirking, “You’re too pretty to be hyper masculine.” 

Minho shoved him, “Jerk.”

“See? Fragile masculinity,” Kibum said, pointing accusingly at Minho. 

Minho leaned in and wrapped his arms around Kibum’s waist, pulling him into his side, “You wanna say that again?” Minho teased, pressing soft kisses into Kibum’s warm and flushed cheeks. 

The elder rapper giggled, trying to wiggle out from the second youngest’s strong grasp. 

“I’m kidding, I swear! Cross my heart,” Kibum shrieked. 

The second youngest smiled fondly at Kibum when he stopped his attack and pulled away, “I know, I know,” he said, an amused tone clear in his tone. 

Kibum breathed heavily, leaning into Minho’s side. 

“You going to be okay, Taeminnie? Is there anything we can do for you?” Jinki asked, kindly moving the attention back onto their maknae. 

“I’m okay hyung, I appreciate the fact you guys told me first and that I didn’t have to find it out on my own. I’m not really sure what I need, but if I figure it out, I’ll let you guys know?” Taemin asked, turning to Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun smiled warmly at him, his eyes gentle and concerned, “Of course baby, take some time to process. Do you want us to leave you alone?” 

Taemin smiled, “If you don’t mind. I’ll keep my door open if it makes you guys feel more comfortable.” 

Jonghyun stood up, and leaned down to kiss the maknae’s plush lips, pulling away with a small smile, “We all trust you. Do what makes _you_ comfortable, and don’t be afraid to come to us for anything.” 

Taemin nodded, smiling at his hyung, a slight blush to his cheeks at the display of affection. Jinki rose and kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, saying the same sentiments as Jonghyun. Kibum pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheeks all over, obnoxiously tickling his sides, “Smile sweetcheeks, you’re too somber.” Taemin laughed, shoving his hyung away. 

Minho smiled at them, before making his way over, and bending down to press a gentle and chaste kiss to Taemin’s lips, “We’re here for you and we love you.” He smiled at Taemin, his heart swelling with pride and affection as he took in his maknae’s appearance: flushed cheeks, a content smile, and happy eyes staring back at him. Taemin nodded, “I love you too, hyung.” 

Minho smiled, before leaving the room and closing the door. Jonghyung and Kibum had disappeared, but Jinki was waiting for him in the living room. “You’re good with him,” Jinki said. 

Minho shook his head in disagreement, “Jonghyun hyung is better. I think he just trusts me because of our age.” 

Jinki nodded quietly, “You think he’s okay?” 

“He always is, even if it takes a while,” Minho says, “we have to trust him that he’ll come to us if that ends up not being the case.” 

A few days later the boys were sitting in the living room watching a movie, with snacks and drinks in their laps or surrounding them. Jinki was on the couch with Jonghyun and Minho, Taemin and Kibum in the loveseat, cuddled up together. 

“Hyung,” Taemin mumbled softly to Kibum. 

Kibum looked down at his dongsaeng, “Hm?” He asked. 

“I don’t know if I’m doing okay,” Taemin says quietly, his tone dripping with shame and guilt. 

Kibum’s warning bells were on alert now, hearing the admittance from his youngest dongsaeng. “Tell hyung what’s on your mind.” 

“I’m not quite sure where I belong, and I’ve had a few body dysphoria moments the last couple of days, and I’m not comfortable with how I dress anymore because I don’t want to be criticized for something I’m not, or praised for something I’m not as well,” Taemin said quickly. 

Kibum quieted the distraught maknae, “Sweetcheeks, do we need to go see you therapist tomorrow? To help you work through this in a healthy manner.” 

“I think so,” Taemin murmured. 

“I’ll make an emergency appointment then, why don’t you go to Jonghyun hyung, hm? He’ll take care of you,” Kibum said softly.

Taemin struggled out of the recliner, but tread carefully to Jonghyun. “Hyung, can I sit with you?” He whispered. He knew there were three pairs of worried eyes on him, but all he wanted was his gentle and sensitive hyung. 

Jonghyung unraveled himself from Jinki and reached out for Taemin, “Of course baby, come here,” he said while reaching his hand out for Taemin’s. 

The youngest took it easily, letting his hyung guide him to sit in his lap and rest against his chest, face hidden in the elders neck. Nimble fingers brushed through his hair, gently soothing his frazzled nerves after telling Kibum that he wasn’t doing well. His nerves and anxiety had been at an all time low, worried about how his hyungs would react when he told them he wasn’t okay. 

He heard the movie pause and silence settle upon them. 

Kibum entered the room, “Taemin admitted he’s not doing so well, and agreed to an emergency appointment with his therapist tomorrow.” 

“Taemin,” Jinki said softly, “do you want us to come with?” 

“Or one of us, it doesn’t matter as long as you’re comfortable,” Minho said. 

“I want Jonghyun hyung to come with,” Taemin said, feeling most comfortable about talking about his insecurities with his sensitive hyung around. 

“Okay baby, I’ll come with. What time is the appointment, Kibum?” Jonghyun asked. 

“Ten in the morning, hyung, it was the earliest he had available. He said if you feel too bad and can’t wait to talk to someone to call him and we’d meet at the office. He doesn’t care if it’s two in the morning or eight, and he made me promise that we’d call. So tell us if you can’t wait, okay?” Kibum said gently. 

“Okay hyung,” Taemin mumbled. 

“Why don’t we go to bed, baby, hyung will stay with you if you want,” Jonghyun said. 

Taemin nodded, “Okay hyung, but just you.” 

Jonghyun nods, “If that’s what you want, the other hyungs will respect that.” 

“Of course, sweetcheeks,” Kibum said gently. 

Jonghyun easily lifted the boy up into his arms as he stood, carrying him with ease. “Which room do you feel most comfortable in?” 

“Yours hyung,” Taemin answered. 

Jonghyun walked them to his room, glad he left his door open, and gently laid Taemin on his queen sized bed. His donsaeng whined when he walked away to turn off the light and close the door. 

Jonghyun peeled off his shirt and climbed on the bed, gently pulling the youngest in a sitting position, “Are you wanting to keep your sweater on?” He asked, gently. 

Taemin looked at Jonghyun’s bare chest, contemplating the question for a second before shifting to take it off, wanting the skin to skin contact. 

Jonghyun helped, tossing the sweater to the ground and watched as Taemin laid back down. Jonghyun maneuvered himself behind him and wrapped Taemin into his arms and made his chest press up against the youngests back. “Rest well, hyung is here.” 

It wasn’t a cure all, but it was a comfort nonetheless to have the warmth and gentle touch of his hyung holding him, shielding him away from his anxieties and nightmares. 

He would get better because his hyungs took care of him in a way that was healthiest for him. They may have coddled him, but they knew they could only do so much. A professional was needed to actually fight his demons, and he would once he was able to process his feelings and receive his counselling. 

All would be well.


	3. I'll Be Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin coming to Jonghyun's defense. Taemin/Jonghyun-centric.

The four eldest members of SHINee were surprised by the change in their maknae, seeing how the boy was becoming increasingly confident and talkative in their recent promotional activities. On top of that, their dongsaeng seemed genuinely happy and there was always a healthy flush to his skin. The elders couldn’t help but feel a level of peace and contentment for their maknae and his growth in happiness and healthiness. They were all so proud of him, and lord protect the group or individual who threatened their maknae’s happiness. 

 

The members were doing a broadcast as part as their promotional activities for their new title track and album. They had gone through the silliness and playful shenanigans and were now turning toward the more serious interview segment. Of course, the host started with Taemin, as they usually always started with their youngest. The four eldest subconsciously braced themselves to step in.

“Taemin, how old are you now?” The interviewer asked, “Since you debuted as a teenager, right?” 

Taemin smiled angelically at their MC, “I did, I’m twenty-five.” 

The host, not expecting the angelic smile and confident response seemed a bit off balance, continued to speak, “You’ve done a few solo activities. How were those? I’m sure you missed your members.” 

“They were great, I learned a lot, and improved in my singing and dancing capabilities. I hope to do more to continue to improve to be a better and more capable member to my hyungs. As for missing my hyungs, I did, seeing as how I was at the focus of everyone and there wasn’t a lot of people to really talk and laugh comfortably with.” Taemin paused to laugh, “I think I’m more professional when I’m away from them.” 

The MC chuckled, “It’s very apparent that you are a well taken care of maknae. I’m sure it’s been easy with your hyungs taking care of you and monitoring you.” 

Taemin smiled at him, “Being an idol is something I’m grateful for, and with it comes a lot of challenges. While we all struggled with them, there was a time where my challenge seemed to plague me for a while. Having such supportive hyungs is the reason as to why I’m sitting in this chair being interview by you. They encouraged me to be healthy and happy, and in return I’ve been a more successful idol because of that advice.” 

The MC seemed momentarily speechless as the raw bit of honesty coming from the maknae, “Surely your challenges couldn’t have been too terrible?” 

“They were, and I was seeking professional help for them, at the encouragement from my hyungs and company,” Taemin answered. 

“How did you guys feel during this time where Taemin needed help?” The MC asked, turning to the older members. 

“I think at first we were all really worried, and felt helpless. Here was our playful and bright maknae asking us for help in really subtle ways, and we all just kind of talked about it when he was gone. It was really disheartening for a moment that Taeminnie was so hurt, and struggling on his own,” Kibum said. 

“I think for all of us we were just incredibly concerned for his well-being. There was talk about postponing our comeback to get Taemin the help he rightfully deserved and needed,” Jonghyun said. 

“Did you guys postpone?” The MC asked. 

“No, Taemin is incredibly strong and persistent, so he really took the advice of the professional seriously and did everything he could to overcome his battle. He did incredibly well, and we were able to do our comeback,” Minho said. 

“How did you feel Onew? As the leader,” the interviewer asked. 

Jinki smiled fondly at Taemin, “I think at first, there was a certain amount of...shame for letting Taemin struggle as long as he did without me noticing at first. I’m the eldest, I’m the leader, and there is a responsibility to all of them, but I think all of us will agree we tend to focus in on Taemin a little bit more because of how young he is. I think since then I’ve accepted that Taemin needed that event to happen so he could grow and learn more about who he himself is an individual. We can’t hold his hand, and although it was difficult, it made us all closer. Now I just feel incredibly proud of him.” 

“You guys seem closer, and I’m not used to idols being so honest. What made you all decided to be? Are you concerned with the backlash?” The MC asked. 

“We always want to be honest with our fans, and for us to be honest about this I hope will encourage at least one fan to ask for help if they are struggling with something,” Jonghyun said. 

“It’s part of my process of healing too, accepting that it happened and telling outsiders about it. Who better than the people who support us?” Taemin spoke, smiling. 

The interview proceeded, but the atmosphere was much lighter as the MC teased them and the members were a little more playful. 

Once filming ended, they bowed and thanked their hosts and production staff. They made their exit to the van to go home after a well-deserved break. Jinki had convinced their manager to stop for fried chicken. 

Carrying the boxes of chicken and sides, they made it into their dorm. Setting their meal on the table, they all shrugged out of their jackets and sat down. Jinki handed them each a box and began opening up the sides and sauces for them all to share. 

“How much do you think they’ll cut from Taemin’s segment?” Kibum asked. 

“I’m hoping they’ll cut from ours so Taemin’s can be the centerpiece of the interview segment,” Jinki said through a mouthful of chicken. 

“I think everyone was really moved, so I’m really hoping that’s the case,” Jonghyun said. 

“Thank you for letting me talk about it,” Taemin said. 

Four pairs of eyes were suddenly on him expressing a plethora of emotions. 

“Baby, _of course_ we’re going to let you talk about it. You don’t ever need to worry about that,” Jonghyun said, reaching over to grab his arm, giving him a look of love and sincerity. 

“Sweetcheeks, no matter how many times we have to say it, _you_ come first,” Kibum said gently. 

“I know it wasn’t easy for you all, but I’m very thankful that I have you guys as my members. I don’t know if I would have made it with another group,” Taemin said sincerely. 

Minho looked at him with softened eyes, “Even though we didn’t have a say in it, SM did one thing right by grouping us together.” 

Jinki chuckled, “Don’t let them hear that.” 

Taemin laughed, and the five continued eating and enjoying their meal being in each other’s presence. 

 

Taemin was used to feeling happy and balanced. He wasn’t used to sudden bouts of sadness or anger. He was a positive and optimistic person, who enjoyed looking on the bright side of things. The fact that gossip was being spread about Jonghyun and his decision to gain weight for the good of his health angered him. He was seeing red. 

He believed himself to be a fairly rational being, but that often was a moot point when it came to his hyungs. So he put a plan into action to stop the gossip and to protect his hyung from the public outcry on his decision to gain weight. 

A day later Taemin found himself sitting in a chair at one of their trusted radio booths. Once the introductions and formalities were through, they moved onto the promotional part. Then it moved to the more personal segment of the radio. 

“So Taemin is actually here for this very reason, about recent gossip and rumors involving SHINee. Where would you like to start?” The DJ asked. 

“I’d like to start with Jonghyun hyungs gossip,” Taemin answered. 

“Ah, the ones about his weight gain?” 

“Those would be the ones,” Taemin said. 

“Jonghyun had said he’s gaining weight to be more healthy?” 

“Jonghyun hyung has been very open about his sleeping habits, and how he is receiving therapy to correct them. Part of that comes with changing other habits as well. One is diet, Jonghyun used to have a very strict diet, but the therapist believes that it actually may be a hindrance to his body. Letting Jonghyun indulge more in foods might actually relieve stress, which could help his sleep. Not worrying about calorie intake, or having too much sugar can wreak havoc on your mind when you’re being drastically diligent. 

I think the therapist is correct to relieve that stress from hyung. So the fact that people are upset shows the selfishness and vanity that they struggle with. Jonghyun is a beautiful person with so much love and talent to give, I just ask the public remain patient and gracious with him as he becomes a happier and healthier Jonghyun,” Taemin concluded. 

The rest of the interview went by with fans commenting and praising Taemin for defending Jonghyun and encouraging Jonghyun with support. 

“Why were you wanting to explain Jonghyun’s choice to gain weight?” The DJ asked. 

“People like to judge when they aren’t given the whole picture. I gave them the whole picture and it’s a lot harder to judge someone without sounding rude and inconsiderate. We all want to be defended by those we care most about, and I care very much for Jonghyun hyung. If that means I receive some backlash for it, I’m in a much better place to handle it than someone else,” Taemin answered. 

“Our Taemin is a man!” The DJ exclaimed. 

 

The interview ended and Taemin made his way back home. He was surprised to see his house lit up and with people in his front rom. The only people who had the code were his manager and members. Taemin chuckled, his members had a tendency to break into his home. 

He entered the home, hearing the happy chatter and laughter of his hyungs. He entered the living room and smiled at the sight of his hyungs. Jonghyun had Kibum in his lap, giggling and hiding in his neck. Minho was standing, exaggerating his motions in an interesting version of charades. Jinki had a drink in his hand, perched at the edge of the couch as he threw ridiculous guesses to Minho. 

The sight filled him with warmth and peace seeing the people he most loved so happy and joyful. 

“Hi baby,” Jonghyun greeted warmly. 

“Sweetcheeks, come sit. Minho is being a massive dork right now,” Kibum said. 

Taemin took the spot next to Jonghyun, curling into the warm body. When Kibum started giggling again, Jonghyun moved to whisper into Taemin’s ears, “Thank you.” 

Taemin’s cheeks heated up, looking up at his hyung and smiled, “You were there when I needed you most, I’m just repaying that with a small favor.”

Jonghyun smiled warmly at him, bending down to kiss him softly on the lips. “Hyung is supposed to care for you. I’m happy to do it.” 

“Yes, but I wasn’t about to stand for my hyung to be criticized for decisions that don’t affect others. I want you healthy and happy,” Taemin smiled, “and you’re starting to be more of that.” 

“He’s right, you know,” both Taemin and Jonghyun startled, looking up at Jinki. 

Kibum leaned in closer, pressing kisses to Jonghyun’s cheeks, “You may not be our beloved maknae, but you deserve just as much love and happiness, honey.” 

Minho had made his way over to the trio, and looked down seriously at Jonghyun, “I may not say it often enough, but I love you for who you are inside, and not on the outside. That’s just the cherry on top.” 

Jonghyun was blushing, and becoming flustered with the sudden attention. Taemin chuckled, gesturing for Jinki to join them. 

“Plus you’re my favorite to cuddle with now,” Jinki said. 

Kibum whined, “I thought I was your favorite, hyung!”

They all laughed, and ended up in a large cuddle pile where they couldn’t tell where they began and ended.


	4. Healthy SHINee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A healthy Taemin makes for a happy SHINee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF. AND CUDDLES.

Jonghyun knew that Taemin was talented. SM had really struck gold when Taemin joined their company. Seeing the growth of their maknae over the years had been a privilege. Seeing Taemin perform his solo ‘Goodbye’ had been eye opening. He had never seen his maknae dance with such passion and intensity, locking his body up before moving into a gentle and smooth roll of the body. He had been ethereal on stage. He was so proud of his maknae’s success. 

More importantly, all four of them were so proud of his recovery and his battle to stay healthy and happy. His solo had shared a slight vulnerability of his struggles with himself, and Jonghyun found that beautiful. Art had always been cathartic for him, and he was glad it was for Taemin as well. 

When Taemin finished his solo stage, his face lit up and he looked so pleased with himself. Jonghyun clapped, smiling widely at his youngest dongsaeng. The three other members were clapping and yelling encouraging praises at him. Taemin blushed, but smiled proudly at them.

When the director said he was okay to leave the stage, Taemin bounded off it and leapt into his arms. Jonghyun caught him easily, Jinki and Minho placing a supportive hand on his lower back, preventing him from toppling over. 

“Baby you did so good,” Jonghyun whispered into his maknae’s ear, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Taemin pulled away, a shy expression on his face as he smiled. Kibum wrapped Taemin up from behind, peppering kisses to the back of his neck, “Yah, sweet cheeks, you did so well. I’m so happy for you.” 

Jinki was next, pulling Taemin in his arms and hugging him tightly, lifting him up slightly off the ground. Taemin instantly wrapped his legs around Jinki’s waist, refusing to let go as he koala held their leader. Jinki squeezed him back, murmuring words of praise and endearment. 

Jinki softly put Taemin back down, before the maknae was passed to Minho. Minho wrapped him up in a comforting hug, placing a kiss to Taemin’s shoulder. He complemented him and praised him. 

Taemin was a blushing mess, but he was preening under the affectionate attention. 

“Come on Taeminnie, go get changed, I’m taking you all to dinner. My treat,” Jinki said, nudging the boy. 

Taemin nodded, “Okay hyung!” 

They waited a few minutes before Taemin came back out wearing a black sweater, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. He had ran his fingers through his hair to make it look soft and less like he had a whole spray can of hairspray in it. Jonghyun couldn’t help the fondness in his eyes when he took Taemin’s hand and the five of them left the station. 

Kibum had somehow wrangled a piggyback ride out of Minho, while Jinki had taken Taemin’s other hand. 

Dinner was always eventful, and Jinki had spoiled them to an expensive meal. He had ordered a cake for Taemin, which the maknae had generously shared with each of them. 

Once they returned back to Kibum’s apartment, they all collapsed on the couch, while Kibum let his puppies out to roam around freely. 

“Can we cuddle?” Taemin asked softly. 

They all chuckled at the innocent question from their tired maknae. 

Jinki pulled Taemin into his side, “Of course, Taeminnie.” 

“Let’s go into my room that way we can all lay down and get a decent night of sleep,” Kibum said, helping Jonghyun up. 

Minho followed behind, with Jinki trailing. Jinki was giving Taemin a piggyback ride, knowing the youngest was pretty much dead on his feet after the busy and exhausting day. 

Jinki entered the room to say his group members in various states of undress before plopping the youngest onto the bed. Jinki helped Taemin take off his shoes, pants, and sweater, before Kibum was tossing a large sweatshirt at him. “Taeminnie always likes wearing this to sleep,” Kibum explained.

Jinki pulled the hoodie over Taemin and helped get his arms through the sleeves. Once Taemin had finished, the maknae sleepily crawled into the middle of the bed and slipped below the covers. 

Minho and Jonghyun were both shirtless and wearing a pair of gym shorts. Kibum had put on a pair of pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. Jinki pulled off his own clothes, and put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. 

Taemin had grabby hands for Jinki, “Jinki hyung.” 

Jinki laughed, slipping below the covers to cuddle Taemin, pressing his chest to the youngests chest while placing kisses to his head. Taemin sighed, content with having Jinki cuddle him. 

Minho slipped in behind Jinki, wrapping his arms over his waist. Kibum moved in on the opposite side of Taemin, gently placing a kiss to the maknae’s forehead, “Sleep well, sweet cheeks.” 

Jonghyun wrapped Kibum up in his arms, and sighed happily. 

The five tired boys fell asleep content and happy to be in each other’s arms. 

It was rare for them to have cuddle sessions like this, especially with everyone’s individual schedules. Taemin was always flying in and out of the country, while Jonghyun had locked himself up in the studio preparing for his solo album. Minho was busy acting, as well as Kibum. Jinki had been busy with taking trips and doing variety shows. 

They all treasured these moments, and couldn’t wait for their group activities to start up once more so they could have more interaction. 

Taemin woke up warm and content, his muscles loose and pliant. He could see that Kibum had managed to roll over on top of Jonghyun’s chest. Jinki still had him in his hold...only was that someone rubbing his back? 

“Hyung?” He asked, confused as to why he was awake. 

Jinki chuckled, “Good morning Taeminnie.” 

 

Taemin rolled over to face Jinki, pursing his lips in pout. Jinki got the message and leaned down for a quick peck. 

“Morning hyung,” Taemin said happily. 

“Sleep well?” Jinki asked, brushing Taemin’s bangs out of his eyes. 

“Yes. Better than I have in a while. I always do when I’m with you guys,” Taemin said, slightly sad over the recent distance. 

“We’ll be back together soon, don’t worry,” Jinki said gently.

“I just miss coming home to you guys,” Taemin admitted. 

“I think we all do,” Minho answered. 

Minho sat up, his head popping up over Jinki’s body and smiling down at Taemin. 

Taemin frowned, “Why’d we have to move?” 

“The company was getting suspicious, Taeminnie,” Jinki said, “plus, nothing is to say that you can’t come over and stay for as long as you want. You’re always welcome.”

“Screw SM,” Taemin mumbled. 

Jinki laughed, flicking Taemin’s nose softly, “Don’t be childish.”

“Don’t corrupt him,” Kibum mumbled, “let him be childish. He didn’t have a childhood.” 

Taemin rolled over and poked Kibum’s side, “I did too!”

“No you didn’t,” Jonghyun included, sleepily kissing Kibum’s shoulder. 

Taemin pouted and rolled over to look at Jinki for support. 

Jinki laughed, “You really didn’t kiddo.” 

“All of my hyungs have betrayed me,” Taemin whined. 

Kibum rolled over and straddled Taemin, tickling the maknae’s sides, “As if we would ever betray you, you brat!” 

Taemin giggled loudly, trying his best to push Kibum off of him.   
Kibum soon grew tired and slumped on top of Taemin, barricading him. 

“Hyung,” Taemin whined, “get off!” 

“No, you’re my pillow now,” Kibum said. 

“Minho hyung,” Taemin pleaded. 

Minho had sat up and moved over Jinki to be able to lift Kibum off of Taemin, “Be nice to our maknae,” Minho rebuked. 

Kibum laughed, allowing himself to be cuddled into Minho. Jonghyun rolled over and pulled Taemin into the safety of his arms, “I’ll protect you, baby,” he mumbled, still sleepy. 

Jinki watched with a fond look as his dongsaeng’s interacted. It was so blatantly obvious they all loved one another, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“I love you guys,” Jinki said. 

Four pairs of eyes were turned toward him, all softening as they returned the sentiment. 

It would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies~ I finally showed Taemin some love~ Please enjoy! xx c: <3


	5. 4/5 SHINee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin's away in Japan for his music video, and the hyungs miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAEMIN'S FLAME OF LOVE MV IS BEAUTIFUL. DID YOU WATCH IT? WHAT DID YOU THINK? I STAN A LEGEND. I LOVE HIM.

Taemin had been away for a while now. It was making all of them anxious, having not seen their beloved maknae. They all believed they weren’t codependent, but there was something about Taemin not being in the mix of things that had all of them rethinking their dependency on one another. 

Jinki, as the eldest, could see the effect it was having on his dongsaengs. Jonghyun was becoming extremely mopey and clingy, whining about missing Taemin. Kibum was becoming distant and snapping at the others. Minho was doing his best to be strong, but he could tell his second youngest missed Taemin as he was spending more time at the gym and coming home late. Jinki was trying his best to keep the three in high spirits, but by the second week of Taemin being away, Jinki was ready to pull out his hair.

It took a significant effort to make Jinki irritable. He radiated sunshine and mellow vibes. His dongsaeng’s behavior though were beginning to grate on his nerves. They all missed Taemin, but what good would them getting on each other’s nerves do? 

Once the second week ended, Jinki was about to send them all back to their own homes. They clearly needed some space if Taemin was still going to be away filming his music video. 

His three dongsaeng’s were in his living area, doing various things, but keeping quiet and ignoring one another. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily, “You guys, you need to go home, and before you unnecessarily allow your feelings get hurt, I’m saying this because we all need space. Look at us? When was the last time we had a conversation, hm? Or slept together? We should all go home to our own beds at night and have some time for ourselves. Getting on each other’s nerves while Taeminnie’s away isn’t going to help anything. You guys can come back tomorrow.” 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened, before he guiltily looked at the floor, winding his fingers together, “You’re right, hyung. Sorry for invading your space for so long.” 

Jinki softened his expression, “You guys are never a burden, but sometimes we need our space, and it’s quite clear that we’ve reached that point. I still love you, and this isn’t a punishment.” 

Kibum had the decency to look guilty, “I’m sorry for snapping at all of you. I think Jinki hyung is right, and I do need my own space.” 

Jinki smiled at Kibum, “You guys aren’t obligated to stay here, I wish you guys wouldn’t sacrifice your needs for my sake. It’s okay to want to be alone.” 

Minho frowned, “I’m sorry for being so distant,” he said quietly. 

Jinki walked over to the second youngest and hugged him, “It’s okay, we all miss him. I don’t think we’ve gone this long not seeing him this long. Go hang out with your friends and get your mind off of it, come back in the morning.” 

Minho hugged him tightly. The three members soon gathered their belongings and hugged Jinki, with them either kissing his cheek or lips depending on the person. Jinki waved them off, reminding them they were welcome back the next day. 

Jinki brewed himself some tea and settled into his couch to listen to some music, enjoying the quiet room, while ignoring the ache in his chest from missing Taemin. 

Jinki had fallen asleep on the couch, which was unlike him as he hated having a sore back, especially at his age. He woke up to the door quietly opening and closing, a loud thump hitting the floor and a mumbled curse escaping the intruder’s voice. 

He frowned, unsure of who was in his apartment, so he sat up and turned on the lamp. Jinki’s eyes were met with wide, owlish eyes and a guilty expression from a too young face. Jinki’s lips easily settled into a grin, eyes softening, and his brain waking up considerably, “Taeminnie,” Jinki greeted, standing up. 

The youngest’s guilty expression faded into one of relief, “Hyung,” he sighed, as soon as Jinki wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Jinki squeezed tightly, “Why didn’t you tell us you’d be back tonight, hm?” 

“Wanted it to be a surprise,” Taemin mumbled, “where are the others?” 

 

“I sent them home. We were getting annoyed with one another, and I thought we could use some space. They’re going to be so angry that I sent them home when you came back,” Jinki chuckled. 

“It’s probably a good thing?” Taemin said uncertainly, “I really just want to sleep, and you know how Jonghyun hyung likes to talk about my travels, and Kibum likes to spoil me.” 

Jinki chuckled, “Let’s get you to bed then.” 

Jinki helped Taemin out of his clothes and bundled him up in a pair of cotton shorts and one of his hoodies. Taemin easily laid on top Jinki’s side, head on his chest, and fell asleep instantly. The maknae’s body relaxed into him, boneless and comfortable. 

It wasn’t often Jinki had Taemin to himself, so he didn’t feel too terrible lying there cuddling his maknae. Jinki fell asleep, allowing himself to meld into Taemin’s lean frame. 

Jinki woke up to excited squeals and happy chattering. 

He noticed his warmth from last night was missing, and figured the excited sounds he was hearing was part of the reason why. Taemin’s laugh was soft, and Jinki couldn’t help smile. 

Jinki got out of bed and made his way to the excited chatter. He was met with Jonghyun tightly wrapped around Taemin, kissing his neck and cheek, happily saying “Taemin~” 

Taemin was hugging his clingy hyung back looking content as he did so. 

“Good morning,” Jinki said, interrupting the two. 

Jonghyun released Taemin and mock glared at him, “You selfish hyung, keeping the maknae away from us!” 

Jinki laughed. Taemin rolled his eyes, “Hyung, it wasn’t his fault. I really just wanted to sleep, and it was super late. I knew I’d see you all in the morning, and it’s probably for the best as I was a bit grumpy last night.” 

Jonghyun’s expressions softened, “How were your travels?” 

“They were fine, as usual,” Taemin promised. 

“I missed you baby,” Jonghyun finally admitted, pouting. 

Taemin’s expression twisted into one of guilt and sadness, “I know, I missed you all so much. I’m sorry, the shooting took a lot longer than all of us expected.” 

Jinki smiled at him, “You don’t need to apologize, Taeminnie. Work should come first, plus, I imagine you had it much harder, considering we all still had three other people while you were all by yourself.” 

Jonghyun’s face twisted into remorse, “He’s right, you have nothing to apologize for! I love you, and I’m so proud of you for working so diligently, baby.” 

Taemin smiled, “It was weird being without you guys for so long, I missed you. I’m not used to not being able to see you guys whenever I want. You’ve spoiled me.” 

Jinki laughed, “You’re our maknae, of course you’re going to be spoiled.” 

The door opened, bickering interrupting the soft laughter from inside. 

“You better be on your best behavior, Choi Minho, or I refuse to do _that_ thing for a month,” Kibum said, harshly. 

Minho frowned, “I’m always on my best behavior,” he whined. 

“Yah, knock it off, I don’t want to--Taemin!” Kibum said, eyes widening and lips smiling. 

Taemin smiled and waved at his bickering hyungs, “Good morning and surprise?” 

Kibum dropped his things and eagerly latched onto Taemin, removing him from Jonghyun’s hold. Jonghyun pouted, but soon smiled at Taemin’s content expression. 

“Sweet cheeks, I missed you so much,” Kibum expressed, kissing Taemin’s cheek repeatedly, “I’m sure you were so lonely and I’m so sorry we couldn’t go visit you, honey.” 

“It’s okay hyung, really, this makes it all worth it,” Taemin said softly. 

Kibum smiled happily at Taemin, “Welcome home,” before he pressed a soft kiss to Taemin’s lips, before hugging him once more. 

Jinki fondly watched as Taemin melted into Kibum’s embrace. 

Minho was smiling as well, “Taeminnie! My turn,” he said, pulling Taemin into his arms and out of Kibum’s. 

“Choi Minho!” Kibum glared. 

Jinki redirected Kibum, and pulled him into his chest and hugged him. “We all miss him, and you’ve been especially tough on Minho lately,” Jinki chastised. 

Kibum had the decency to look guilty, before leaning into Jinki’s chest as they watched their maknaes. 

Minho had lifted Taemin up, which Taemin reacted by wrapping his legs around Minho’s waist and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Minho laughed happily, before sitting down on the couch and allowing Taemin to straddle his thighs. Taemin pulled away, his cheeks tinted pink and his expression shy. 

Minho softened considerably before catching Taemin’s lips with his own and kissing him softly. 

The three eldest members smiled at the two, watching the incredibly gentle and sweet moment between the two. 

They were definitely happiest when all five of them were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all though of Flame of love, and of the chapter! Also, leave me some recs? Need some inspiration!! I love you my sweet babies. xx c: <3


	6. Addressing Jinki's Erasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemins a bit heated over his company's removal of Jinki from his reality series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, enjoy~

Taemin felt wronged. His company had systematically cut Jinki from his projects under the excuse that it would help SHINee’s image. SHINee had and always will be a five member group. There was no SHINee if one of them was missing. He didn't know what to do or how to make it better. He did know that being honest with Jinki would be the best way. 

“What's on your mind Taemin?” Jinki asks, gently wrapping his arms around his waist as they cuddled on the waiting room couch. 

“The company cut you out from my reality series, against my wishes,” Taemin admits. 

Jinki sighed, “It's probably for the best. I'm not on very good terms with the public right now, and rightfully so. I don't want you to get any negative effects from me being in it.” 

“I don't care about that. You're my hyung, and I love you. It didn't feel right not seeing you there,” Taemin says.

“Baby, just because I'm not in it doesn't mean I'm not here supporting you and the others,” Jinki murmurs. 

“I _want_ you in it,” Taemin says.

“Yah, don't be like that. Once everything is resolved, we can maybe do our own reality series, the five of us. For now, let the company do what they think is right,” Jinki instructs. 

Taemin turns in Jinki's and and looks up at his eldest hyung. “Why aren't you upset with me?” 

“Some things are out if your control, but how can I be upset over my company trying to protect your image, huh? You're my maknae, my responsibility, and I'm glad that the company is doing everything they can to protect you. I don't want you to be a part of this narrative,” Jinki says warmly. 

Taemin leans back into Jinki's chest, allowing the strong arms to wrap around him once more.

“Where's with the love fest?” Kibum asks when he enters the room.

“Taeminnie and I were just talking. How was Jonghyuns solo rehearsal?” Jinki asks.

“Excellent, as always. A true professional,” Kibum compliments, “but he gets too giggly when I visit him so I had to leave.” 

Taemin laughs, “Hyung just loves you a lot.”

“Don't remind me, sweet cheeks,” Kibum mock groans.

“Is Minho with him still?” Jinki asks.

“Yes, he is,” Kibum answers. “So what's with you two?” 

“Taemins a bit upset about the company exciting me out of his reality series,” Jinki shares.

“Ah. Well, sweet cheeks, can't say I blame you, but I can also understand why the company did it. They're trying to protect you,” Kibum says gently, waking over to them both and pressing a kiss to each of their lips. 

Jinki tugs Kibum down to join them in the couch, letting him sit on the vacant side. 

“Are we all cuddling?” Kibum asks.

“Yes, quietly,” Jinki mumbles.

The door swings open revealing a sweaty, happy faced Jonghyun and a cheerful Minho. 

“Or not,” Jinki says in a defeated tone. 

Minho sees the cuddle pile forming on the couch and joins them, squishing in behind Kibum, “Hi hyungs, Taeminnie.” 

“Kiss,” Kibum demands. 

Minho bends down and places a kiss on Kibums lips. 

Jinki ruffles Minhos hair, “Hi sweetheart.” 

Minho beams, and leans in for a kiss from his leader. Jinki obliges and gently kisses him. 

Taemin pouts, “Is there a reason you guys are all in a kissing mood? You didn't go that long not seeing each other.” 

“It's love, kiddo, just pure love,” Minho teases. 

Taemin frowns. 

“Hey, Choi Minho, leave my baby boy alone,” Jonghyun teases, entering the room freshly showered and smiling. 

Jonghyun takes a kiss from the three who are in the mood for them, while placing a gentle one on Taemins cheek. 

He sits beside Taemin, leaning on Jinkis shoulder. 

They all seemed to doze off, allowing sleep to greet them and pull them into her clutches.

When Taemin woke up, he was less irritable from his earlier conversation and was in a much better mood for cuddling and receiving kisses from his members. Except they were all asleep still. 

After a couple minutes, Taemin got restless and started poking Jonghyuns side.   
Jonghyun groaned, “Stop it,” he mumbled.

“Hyung,” Taemin whines, “I want my kiss now.”

“Can't you wait,” Jonghyun sighs sleepily.

“You gave the other's kisses...I want mine now,” Taemin pleads.

“Aigoo, my baby boy,” Jonghyun murmurs, opening his eyes and looking at his maknae with amused eyes.

Taemin pouts, “Please?”

Jonghyun chuckles, leaning in to press a chaste and gentle kiss on Taemins lips. Taemin hums happily when Jonghyun pulls away. 

“Love you, Taeminnie,” Jonghyun says, a smile on his face.

“Love you too hyung,” Taemin sighs happily. 

“Where's my kiss?” Kibum demands tiredly, scaring both Taemin and Jonghyun.

Taemin grins, shifting to look at Kibum. He took the initiative to lean in and chastely pressed a kiss to Kibums lips. 

“Mm, thank you sweet cheeks. My sweet boy,” Kibum mumbled sleepily. 

Taemin blushes before nuzzling into Jinki’s chest and falling back to sleep. 

Everything would work itself out. How could it not when he was cuddled in between four of the best people in his life?


End file.
